Hymyillen
by Fracie
Summary: "Kipu. Syvä, repivä kipu kolmessa kohdassa, joista se säteili joka puolelle hänen ruumistaan. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki ja suu vääntyi äänettömään huutoon. Ympärillä oli pelkkää pimeää ja pölyä, ei mitään nähtävää tai hengitettävää."


Hahmot © Viktor Hugo, ensimmäinen kappale kopioitu suoraan kirjasta.

Kappale © Greg Laswell (This Woman's Work)

* * *

-** Hymyillen **-

* * *

_Hän toisti: "Eläköön tasavalta!", astui päättävin askelin salin poikki ja asettui kiväärien eteen Enjolras'n viereen._

"_Lopettakaa meidät molemmat samalla kertaa", sanoi hän._

_Sitten hän kääntyi Enjolras'n puoleen ja kysyi ääni hellänä:_

"_Sallitko?"_

_Enjolras puristi hymyillen hänen kättään._

_Tämä hymy ei ollut vielä päättynyt, kun yhteislaukaus pamahti. _

_Enjolras, joka oli kahdeksan luodin lävistämä, seisoi selkä seinää vasten, ikään kuin kuulat olisivat hänet siihen naulanneet. Vain hänen päänsä oli painunut alas._

_Grantaire kaatui kuin salaman iskemänä hänen jalkoihinsa._

* * *

**I know you have a little life in you yet**

Kipu. Syvä, repivä kipu kolmessa kohdassa, joista se säteili joka puolelle hänen ruumistaan. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki ja suu vääntyi äänettömään huutoon. Ympärillä oli pelkkää pimeää ja pölyä, ei mitään nähtävää tai hengitettävää. Hän ei hetkeen tiennyt missä oli, mutta sitten muistot palasivat yhtenä aaltona. Herääminen. Ymmärrys. Kysymys. Kädenpuristus. Hymy. Enjolras.

Heitä oli ammuttu. Eikö hänen pitäisi olla kuollut? Oliko tämä siinä tapauksessa helvetti? Taivas se ei ainakaan ollut; liikaa pimeyttä, liikaa kipua. Ei Enjolrasia. Mutta kaikki tuntui kovin todelliselta; lautalattia oli tismalleen sama kuin se, jolle hän oli kaatunut. Ja ne luodit... Kolme luotia, kolme kipua säteilevää reikää hänen ruumiissaan. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat tottua hämärään ja pöly laskeutua; huone oli sama, jossa hän oli nukkunut ohi taistelut, sama, jossa hän oli astunut johtajansa rinnalle ja uhrautunut vallankumouksen puolesta. Jostakin syystä hän vain ei ollut kuollut. Asiaan tulisi muutos varsin pian; luodit olivat uponneet syvälle ja hänen näkökenttänsä hämärtyi jo uudestaan.

_**I know you have a lot of strength left**_

Ponnisteltuaan pitkään Grantaire onnistui kohottautumaan istuvaan asentoon ja kääntämään katseensa ylös. Aavemainen, paikalleen jähmettynyt hahmo hänen vieressään nojasi seinään pää painuneena, kuin olisi vain vaipunut ajatuksiinsa ja voisi milloin tahansa kohottaa hehkuvan katseensa ja jatkaa vallankumouksen suunnittelua. Ainoana merkkinä kuoleman käynnistä olivat verivirrat taistelussa tuhraantuineilla vaatteilla. Apollo oli menettänyt hehkunsa, muttunut vain yhdeksi ruumiiksi kymmenien muiden joukossa. Epäinhimillisen kauniit kasvot olivat hämärässä, veristen hiusten peitossa, Grantairelta näkymättömissä.

Äkkiä, kuin äänettömästä merkistä, ruumista paikallaan pidellyt voima herpaantui ja enkeli lysähti maahan. Grantaire pinnisti heikkenevät voimansa äärimmilleen ja nosti Enjolras'n pään syliinsä. Hän oikoi vääntyneen kokardin ja siirsi hiestä ja verestä kostuneet kiharat hellästi pois kalvenneilta kasvoilta.

Ainoa, jolla oli ollut merkitystä hänelle, ainoa, johon hän oli uskonut, ainoa, joka oli saanut hänet jatkamaan elämäänsä, oli poissa. Miten tämä maailma saattoi jatkaa kulkuaan, vaikka Enjolras oli kuollut? Miksei hän kuullut enkeleiden itkua ja ihmisten tuskanhuutoja? Miksei taivas auennut ja ottanut heidän johtajaansa vastaan yliluonnollisen laulun saattamana?

_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show**_

"Enjolras", Grantaire kuiskasi ääni karheana kivusta. Hänen kätensä liukui pitkin kuolleen miehen kasvoja hellästi, tuskin koskettaen, kuin peläten, että herättäisi nukkuvan. Hänestä tuntui, kuin jokin tyynnyttävä varjo olisi langennut hänen ylleen ja estäisi kaikki tunteet. Enjolras oli kuollut. Hänen pitäisi itkeä, huutaa tuskaansa ääneen, mutta hän vain istui aloillaan ja katseli kylmeneviä, rakkaita kasvoja.

"Naurettavaa, eikö?" hän sanoi keskustelevaan sävyyn. "Sinä et koskaan luottanut minuun, halveksit juomistani, et ymmärtänyt kyynisyyttäni, heitit minut monesti ulos, luultavasti suorastaan vihasit minua – ja sitten jouduit kuolemaan minun vierelläni. Et luultavasti ymmärtäisi sitä viehättävää ironiaa, jonka näen tässä tilanteessa. Sinä et uskonut minuun, minä en uskonut sinun vallankumoukseesi, ja sitten asetuimme yhdessä ammuttaviksi sen puolesta. Sinä kuolit hymyillen minulle, pidellen kättäni, kuolit lahjoittaen minulle elämäni parhaan hetken. Sen takia en kadu, vaikka kuolen pian; kuolen onnellisena, sillä tein vihdoinkin jotakin, jolle sinä annat arvoa." Grantaire sulki silmänsä ja nojasi päätään seinään. Kipu oli pahentunut koko ajan, mutta alkoi nyt hiipua hänen koko ruumiinsa kylmetessä ja puutuessa. Huoneen nurkat hämärtyivät, mutta Enjolras'n kasvot näyttivät loistavan valoa, hiukset hehkuivat kuin sula kulta. Hänen huulillaan näkyi edelleen kuoleman niille kivettämä hymy – hymy, joka sai Grantairen yllä lepäävän varjon himmenemään ja kyyneleet kohoamaan hänen kuiviin silmiinsä.

_Sinä hymyilit minulle._

_**I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking**_

"Sinä jaksoit aina uskoa ihmisiin", Grantaire sanoi hetken tauon jälkeen. Hänen sormensa kulkivat Enjolras'n hiuksissa, mutta hän piti silmänsä yhä suljettuina. "Näit kaikissa jotakin arvokasta – kaikissa paitsi minussa. Petin luottamuksesi liian monta kertaa, ja se on ainoa asia, jota kadun. En toivo tulevalta mitään – ainakaan itselleni. Pitäisi varmaankin; rukoilla, että saan elää, tai edes anteeksiantoa ja pääsyä paratiisiin, mutta toivon vain, että sinä saavutat tavoitteesi viimeistään nyt kuolemassa, ja että unelmasi jää elämään ja joku toteuttaa sen vielä jonakin päivänä. Minulla ei ole väliä, sillä paratiisi ei olisi paratiisi ilman sinua, enkä usko, että sinun paratiisissasi on tilaa minulle, hyödyttömälle, kyyniselle juopolle. Lisää ihastuttavaa ironiaa; tämä on ensimmäinen kerta aikoihin, kun en tunne tarvetta ryypylle, ja nyt sinä et voi sitä nähdä."

_**Of all the things I should've said that I never said**_

Grantaire avasi viimein silmänsä ja käänsi katseensa Enjolras'iin Hän kuljetti sormenpäitään pitkin kauniita, kylmiä kasvoja, siveli poskia, otsaa, asetteli kiharat otsalle, silitti suljettuja silmäluomia ja hipaisi lopulta myös huulia.

"Tiedätkö, oikeastaan voisin syyttää sinua myös juomisestani. Se antoi helpon tekosyyn sille, ettet pitänyt minusta; saatoin ajatella, että jos vain lopettaisin, voisit viimein arvostaa minua. Tietenkin se oli vain typerä juopon vale, mutta antoi minulle joskus lohtua. Kun jätiti minut huomiotta, kun tyrmäsit ehdotukseni ja käskit minut ulos, Vihreä Keijukaiseni auttoi nukahtamaan nopeasti ja katoamaan uniin, joista herättyäni kaipasin sinua enemmän kuin koskaan. Minä jumaloin sinua, kunnioitin sinua, uskoin sinuun ja vain sinuun. Ja samaan aikaan vihasin sinua, koska satutit minua enemmän kuin kukaan muu koskaan edes voisi. Minun pitäisi luultavasti hävetä, enkä olisi koskaan sanonut tätä sinulle, jos kykenisit kuulemaan, mutta..." Grantaire hiljeni tuijottaen liikahtamattomia kasvoja. "Minä rakastuin sinuun", hän sanoi. "Kun sen sanoo ääneen, se kuulostaa itsestäänselvältä. Miksi en olisi? Sinä olet täydellinen. Hyvä, uskollinen, rehellinen, huolehtiva, kaunis kuin enkeli. Sinä hohdat valoa, vaikka olet kuollut, hohdat niin, että kykenen tuskin katsomaan sinua."

_**All the things we should've done that we never did**_

Grantairen kuivilta huulilta pääsi katkera naurahdus, jonka aiheuttama liike sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään kivusta. Hän kietoi kätensä Enjolras'n ympärille ja veti tämän itseään vasten piilottaen tuskaisen irveensä kultaisiin hiuksiin. Hän miltei kirjaimellisesti tunsi kuoleman lähestyvän, eikä voinut olla varastamatta siltä tätä ensimmäistä ja viimeistä läheisyyden hetkeä. Hetkeä aiemmin hän oli ollut katkera, ettei hänen oltu annettu kuolla samalla hetkellä kuin johtajansa, mutta nyt hän tunsi kiitollisuutta näistä minuuteista, joiden aikana hän sai kertoa kaiken, mitä elämä ei ollut antanut hänen tuoda julki.

"Melkein toivon, että olisin kertonut sinulle", hän mutisi vetäen sisäänsä Enjolras'n hiusten huumaavaa hajua, "tai edes näyttänyt: yrittänyt suorittaa tehtävät, joita sinä annoit, jättänyt vallankumouksesi haukkumatta, toiminut kuten muutkin, jotka pitivät sinua johtajanaan. Tosin silloin en olisi tässä, eli näin on parempi. En uskonut vallankumoukseesi, ihmiskunta ei ollut siihen valmis. Ei ole kenties moniin vuosiin." Grantaire huokaisi ja hellitti otettaan niin, että Enjolrasin pää lepäsi taas hänen sylissään. Hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat tuntua sekavilta; sanat pirstoutuivat, kuvat lentelivät sinne tänne, värit vääristyivät. Huoneessa näkyi tanssivia valopisteitä, joihin hän ei kyennyt kiinnittämään katsettaan.

_**My darling make it go, make it go away**_

_****_"Enjolras", hän henkäisi yrittäen keskittyä vain miehen kasvoihin, ainoaan varmasti todelliseen asiaan tässä kuoleman täyttämässä huoneessa. "Tämä kipu ei vain lopu. Voi, kunpa olisin jo kuollut! Olen vihannut tätä maailmaa koko ikäni, eikä se silti halua päästää minua pois. Auta, ole kiltti, ojenna kätesi... Tiedän, että sinä kuulut taivasten valtakuntaan, olit vain lainassa maan päällä. Lupaa minulle, että olet onnellinen. Lupaa, että tämä kipu loppuu..." Hänen puheensa muuttui sekavaksi mutinaksi, kädet tärisivät, silmien lihakset nykivät. "Anna anteeksi. Tule takaisin. Tule takaisin, tai vie minut mukanasi! Luoja, jos olet olemassa, armahda minua ja lopeta tämä!"

_**Give me these moments back, give them back to me**_

Grantaire kohotti kasvonsa kyyneleet valuen valtoimenaan. Hän ei kyennyt liikuttamaan jalkojaan, sormet eivät pystyneet tärinältään mihinkään, hänen koko ruumiinsa läpi kulki kouristavia tuskan aaltoja. Huone katosi, hän lipui menneisyyteen; iltoihin Musainissa tai Corinthessa, hän näki kaikki kuolleet toverinsa nauramassa tuttujen pöytien ympärillä, hän näki Enjolras'n puhumassa vallankumouksesta silmät liekehtien ja koko keho elämää hohtaen... Hän halusi huutaa, varoittaa kaikkia kuolemasta, jonka he kohtaisivat, silti tietäen, että he eivät koskaan luovuttaisi, taistelisivat vain lujemmin, olisivat ylpeitä uhratessaan itsensä vapaalle Ranskalle, halveksisivat häntä, koska hän pelkäsi, Enjolras vihaisi häntä, Enjolras, Enjolras...

"En-jol-ras!" Grantaire parahti, tavut puristuivat hänen huultensa välistä kuin revittyinä, kipu piti kaikkia hänen lihaksiaan jännittyneinä, kuolema esitti hänen silmiensä edessä näytelmää, jossa kaikki hänen hyvät muistonsa kieppuivat sekavana vyyhtinä toistensa ympärillä kuin muistuttaen, että olivat iäksi menneitä.

_**Give me that little kiss**_

Mutta sitten, äkkiä, muistot hävisivät kuin tuulen vieminä, huone palasi paikalleen, Enjolras'n kuolleet, hymyilevät kasvot tarkentuivat ja Grantairen vartalo rentoutui. Hän silitti hiukset pois Enjolras'n kasvoilta ja kumartui varoen lähemmäs. Hän hipaisi huulillaan enkelinsä otsaa ja hymyili lempeästi. Kuolema oli nyt lähempänä kuin koskaan, mutta se ei ollutkaan julma ja pimeä. Hän oli kuulevinaan hiljaista linnunlauluan ulkoa kadulta, auringonsäteet osuivat likaiseen ikkunaan luoden huoneeseen lempeän, kultaisen valaistuksen. Kipu oli poissa, hän ei pelännyt enää. Enjolras oli antanut hänelle kaiken anteeksi tarttuessaan hymyillen hänen käteensä. Kuolema oli kertonut molemmille kaiken sanomatta jääneen.

_**Give me your hand**_

_****_Grantaire etsi Enjolras'n käden omaansa ja sulki silmänsä. Kuolema vei hänet mukaansa hiljaa, kuin rauhaisaa jokea pitkin soljuva vene.


End file.
